Gone: A Tokio Hotel Fanfic
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: Bill Kauitz once said that his greatest fear was to have a huge fight and never talk to his bother again, if Tom had known at the time, he would be standing in a huge house, looking at his bothers wife and children years and years later...
1. Chapter 1

**HAHA!  
YAAY!  
Hannah gets to add in people that aren't in Tokio Hotel!  
WOOT WOOT! Reviews please! also, the name is subject to change.  
If you have something better, please let us know!  
"D  
(yes that is a smily face, no thats not a typo, its Edward Cullens crooked grin, cant ya see it?)  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"This is going to work right?" Tom Kaulitz asked as he walked up a driveway at a nice house in a suburb of Oakland California.

The house had a gate on it, but Georg seemed to have known a trick to run a magnet over the key pad or something to do with a bobby pin and got the thing to open.

"It'll be fine." Gustav said nodding.

Tom just nodded, remembering what got him here.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Tom's flashback.**

_"I CAN HAVE MY OWN LIFE BILL!" Tom screamed at his younger brother._

_"ALL I AM ASKING IS TO SLOW DOWN A BIT! I WANT MY MOTHER AND MY FATHER SAFE! IM AFRAID THEY ARE GOING TO GET HURT! I WANT TO GET MARRIED! I CAN'T DO THAT IF WE GO ON A WORLD TOUR FOR A YEAR AND A HALF!" _

_"HOW IS IT GOING TO PUT MOM AND DAD IN DANGER!?" Tom screamed back._

_Georg and Gustav were watching this, such a fight had broken out like this before, but not this bad. Not this loud, and not this harsh._

_They were at the MTV music awards, people were watching the two scream. Even a few cameras._

_No one knew what they were saying because of it being an English speaking country._

_Not many people in Hollywood spoke German._

_"Dude, their worse then when Benji and Joel go at it." A man with short cut brown hair said to Georg._

_Georg nodded. "When they were children they used to come at each other with frying pans…or so I've been told." He said._

_The man named Dean Butterworth let out a laugh._

_"YOU ARE SUCH A FREAKING ASS! IF WE WERE NOT IN A PUBLIC PLACE RIGHT NOW I WOULD BEAT YOU TO A PULP." Bill screamed._

_"Well that's new." Gustav muttered, still not realizing that he was talking in German._

_"Yo." A guy with shaggy black hair said as he plopped down next to Georg, Gustav and the Good Charlotte drummer._

_He had a bag of pop corn in his hands._

_"Good show?" the man asked. "Oh, I'm Gerard, Gerard Way, don't think we've met." He smiled at Georg and shook his hand._

_"Georg Listing." He nodded and shook the man's buttery hand._

_"Gustav Schafer." Gustav said in turn, still looking at the twins._

_"What are they fighting about?" Gerard asked._

_"Umm…we're not sure. Something about Tom – " Georg pointed to Him "Doing something stupid and getting their mother and step dad in danger."_

_"And Tom thinks Bill – " Georg pointed to him "Is over reacting."_

_"But that's only what they are screaming, who knows what's going on and what they are saying in Secret twin talk." Gustav rolled his eyes._

_Gustav was right, things had been brewing under the skin for quite some time, weeks and weeks of stressed silence._

_The screaming got to a very loud pitch; at the same time they screamed "SOME TIMES I WISH I WAS AN ONLY CHILD!"  
There was silence for a moment as Bill tapped his foot on the ground and Tom gritted his teeth, "AT LEAST WE ARE ON THE SAME PAGE!" Tom screamed as he stormed off._

_Bill let out an unearthly scream._

_"YOU FREAKING BASTARD! YOU ARNT WORTH THE SPACE YOU TAKE UP!" he screamed at a very high pitch before he stormed off in the different direction._

_~*~_

_DANKE SCHON!" the whole band shouted._

_"As always! Thanks so much to the fans! It really is because of you!" Bill waited with that same smile that had captured the hearts of millions as the crowed clapped. "Thank you!" Bill yelled._

_Tom scowled as he sat back down, award in Gustav's hand._

_He was just too mad; if he never saw his twin brother again it wouldn't_ _matter to him.  
_  
**TBC **


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY!  
sorry for the long wait, I don't really like it, I think that the extra characters seem to be of more importance then Bill and Tom are.**

**BUT!  
I did do the best I could with it.**

***sigh*  
review please!  
(and we still don't own the boys. If we did, Bill and Tom would still be nineteen, *sob*.) **

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tom looked up at the sun that was beating down the back of his neck and sighed.

Simone said nothing as she watched her son, she didn't know what had gone down between her sons, she didn't know what had been said, but whatever it was broke them apart for nine years, she was the one that had found Bill through the internet, but this may just be a hint. They still weren't sure.

They walked up to the door and Tom stopped.

His face was written in terror, every sense in his body was aching to see Bill. .

Georg put a hand on Tom's shoulder as Gordon held on to Simone's hand.

Tom straightened his shoulders. With a jut of his thumb he hit the door bell.

They could hear it echo through the very large house with thudding clarity.

After a few moments the door was swung open to show a woman about Tom's age, maybe a few years younger.

Her thin, loose dark brown, shiny hair was pulled up in a pony tail.

Her skin was pale, almost white; her clear greeny slightly blue eyes looked at them in slight surprise.

She was wearing a grey tee-shirt that had the name of a church on it and a child on her hip.

The tiny girl on the woman's hip looked around three or four; she had dirty blond hair that was cut short, big, almond shaped hazel eyes, pouty lips and pale skin.

The girl's eyes held the same mischievous sparkle that the woman's held.

There was a shout from inside the house.

"YOU CAN BE PURPLE AND MUSLUM! THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T BE BLACK AND HINDU!" The woman yelled, looking behind her.

She turned back around and looked At Tom, Georg, Gustav, Simone and Gordon.

The lady looked at Tom with a show of shock on her face.

She even leaned in and stared at him quite unnervingly.

Her greenish eyes bored into his own with a look of accessing.

"Ya'll know that if you would have just rung the gate I'dve opened it right?" she asked slowly, breaking out of her trance. The ladies accent was slightly Sothern. Although her gaze did not leave Tom's face until the little girl waved spastically.

"It's very nice to meet you" The child said.

"Same here." Georg nodded, smiling slightly.

The lady laughed "Spaz!Tastic manners dude, hi5!"

The little girl slapped her opened hand grinning from ear to ear.

"Right, any way how can I help you my dear sirs! And lady…" the lady asked in a bold voice.

The little girl laughed.

"Is Bill here?" Georg spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Sure. I think he's in the back room…." The lady opened the door a little wider.

"Come on in." the lady smile as she set the girl down.

The little girl smiled up at Tom with a huge smile.

"I'm Hannah," The lady smiled. "What's your name Miss?" looking down at the little girl.

"Ainslie!" The girl shouted.

"It's nice to meet you!" Simone smiled.

"How are you today?" The little girl recited.

Her sweet face looked as if she were performing something a teacher had taught her.

"Very well thanks. And you?"

"Sehr gut, wir gonna schwimmen gehen!" The little girl shouted.

"Okay, shall we stick to English?" the lady asked her daughter.

"But that's no fun!" the girl yelled.

"I'm sure, now why don't you go bug your brother?" the lady asked.

"OKAY!" and with that the little girl ran off.

"Sorry, we've been working on her with her mixing of languages….I think she gets it from my sister," Hannah stated as she lead them through a very nice entry way.

To the left was a large staircase that had lots of photos all over.

They couldn't quite see who was in the photos.

Dark cherry floors accented the cream and wine colored walls.

Over all it was a beautifully decorated home.

Toys and books were everywhere.

"She likes to mix her languages, I really don't mind, but when she speaks French it pisses me of, I don't like French." Hannah smiled as she led them through a living room.

"Are you Bill's wife?" Simone was able to ask. More like gasp out.

"Yes." Hannah smiled. "And sorry about the mess."

"Its fine, Georg commented.

Just then a man with a stern face that looked like something out of a James Dean movie,

Short bleached hair and rough clothes walked up.

"Did you find it?" Hannah asked with a sharp intake of breath.

"Yup, was on your hard drives back up," the man said.

Hannah enveloped the man in a hug.

"Thank you! I don't know what I would have done if all that was lost."

The man smiled. "You would have just written another set." The man said.

Hannah let out a laugh.

"I should send those files to Em though, then again, she'd prolly just put them under some wacked name like marshmallow or wonk wang and I'd never find them on that stupid Apple of hers, but at least they'd be safe." Hannah laughed.

The man laughed.

"I know its last minute, but can you watch Brixton and Hero tonight? Brittney and I have a family thing we have to go to." The man asked.

Hannah waved an airy hand. "No issues here man, drop the runts off later, oh! And have them bring their swim suits, I'll take them swimming." Hannah smiled.

"You sure?" the man asked.

"Mike, its fine, it's the least I can do for you and your computer brain for finding my files."

"It's what I get for having a computer programmer for a father…" The man said.

"Haha, If only my dad was here," The man started walking out the door.

"Any way thanks and drop them off at any time." Hannah said, with one last wave the man left.

"Sorry,. This way." Hannah led the group through the kitchen off to a room on the left.

"Who was he?" Tom asked.

"Mike Dernt. He's the bass for a band called Green Day?" Hannah said.

"Oh, yeah, Bill likes them." Hannah nodded and knocked on the door.

She didn't bother to wait before she opened it and walked in.

"Lovie, some people are here to see you." Hannah said to a chair.

The room was cluttered with a few albums and photos on the wall.

A man stood up, bending over the desk to shut something off on a computer before turning around, his hands in his pockets.

When the man saw the group his mouth dropped open.

The man was tall, slim as can be, but still somewhat muscular,

His angled face was clean with only a bit of blond stubble around his chin.

His short, dark blond hair was spiked up in a foux hawk and his brown eyes were intense.

He wore all black, Black Jeans and a black Tee-shirt. He had a large tattoo on the inside of his arm and one on his wrist.

Georg and Gustav were shocked; they hadn't seen Bill this natural, ever!

No make up, no hair dye.

It was weird.

Simone let out a strangled sob.

But Tom didn't notice.

He only had eyes for Bill.

Bill looked at him calmly as he stared into his brothers eyes again.

"How did you find me?" Bill asked, after a moment's silence.

Hannah had her eyes raised and was looking back and forth between Bill and Tom. That same look of accessing.

"okkaaayy…twins….that much is obvious." Hannah muttered.

"Internet." Tom stated.

"How did you get into my house?" Bill asked, there was no hostility, just question.

"The chick let us in." Tom said looking at Hannah.

"That chick is my wife." Bill said this time slightly hostel.

"Noticed that." Tom said.

Bill stepped closer; they were now an arms length away.

"Cute kid." Tom said.

"Which one?" Bill asked.

Gustav raised his eyebrows.

"Short one." Tom said.

"They are all short." Bill asked raising his eyebrows.

"I really should learn German one of these days." Hannah muttered to Gustav.

He just looked at her.

"The little one, with blond hair, Ainslie I think." Tom said.

Bill just nodded.

There was silence for a moment.

And then more silence.

"Bill." Tom almost moaned.

And like that, the silence was broken.

Bill let out a strangled sob and launched himself at Tom before stuffing his face in Tom's neck.

Tom did much the same thing and held on to Bill as tight as he could.

"I'll just leave you two at it then, remember, no orgies without me." And with that said. Hannah left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are Ya'll done with your little powwow? Or am I gonna have to drag you lot out by your toenails?" Hannah's voice called through a speaker in the wall

Bill slid his desk chair over and hit the thing.

"We'll be right out." He said before he stood up.

Simone smiled.

"Well come on." Bill all but grumbled.

He straightened himself out and sighed.

"Shall we meet the family?" Gordon asked his son.

"I don't see why not." Bill said as he opened the office door.

At once the smell of food blasted into their faces.  
It was a rich, and earthy.  
The smell that reminds you of home.

"FOOD!" Georg shouted as they all sniffed the air appreciatively.

They walked into the kitchen.

It was a large room with a huge stove and at least four ovens.

One troth sink was to the side, its white marble a stark contrast to the shiny black marble counters.

"Well I've heard there was a secret chord, David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
Well it goes like this: The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift.  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah!" Hannah sang rather loudly as she shuffled around the kitchen cheerily.

Ainslie was on a counter and nibbling on a carrot stick.  
Hannah kept a firm eye on her as she whipped something in a bowl.

"Why dinner so early?" Bill asked. "It's only three thirty."

Ainslie smiled and waved at them.

Hannah turned around.

Her hair had been spiked around her face; her eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner and purple shadow making her green eyes pop.

She had a dark purple blush contouring her face making her cheek bones even more sharp and giving her an almost ethereal look.  
She had on a short plaid skirt that was short but not slutty, something a mom would wear (a punk rock mom no doubt) a black tank top that said "Don't tell me the moon is shining; show me the glint of light on broken glass." Anton Chekhov."  
In splattered print.

"Well… Em and I've got a meeting at four, so I figured that I would go ahead and make dinner now, and then we can have snacks or whatever later. Mike called said that he was going to drop the kids off at around seven, and we'll be home by then," Hannah nodded. "Not that it'll really matters cause you'll be home so even if we are late then it'll be fine, and even if we weren't fine and we got stuck at work and you were deciding to jump off a roof and that dude who looks like you was at the bottom screaming into the night "DON'T JUMP!" and then that big muscley dude – ." she pointed to Georg.  
" – was like, 'go ahead! Not like we will care! I mean you're already dead to us anyway.' They could just drop Hero and Brix off at Billie's and even if Billie and Adrienne were doing something for Adeline Street then Joey and what's his face could just watch them."

Hannah smiled "It's a win win situation." She nodded, enthused.

"You used that many words to say that?!" Bill asked as he picked up Ainslie.

Hannah just flicked him off behind his back.

"Are ya'll staying for dinner or what?" Hannah asked as she bent over to get something from the oven.

No one said anything.

"Do you mind?" Bill finely asked.

"Nah man, it's cool." Hannah smiled as she set down a thing of something.

"I would cover your ears if I were you." Hannah said.  
Bill's hands flew to his ears so did Ainslie's.  
The others who did not know what to make of it didn't move.

"SARAH SIMONE KAULITZ! I WANT YOU DOWN HERE NOW!" Hannah screamed at the top of her lungs, she had a very loud yell.  
Sort of odd for such a tiny person.

Simone blinked as Georg let out a cussword.

"FINE COMING!" a tiny voice yelled from somewhere in the house.

Hannah took a deep breath before something walked into the kitchen "You don't have to yell, I'm right here."

Hannah turned around to look at a boy of about seven, he had the same dirty blond hair as Bill and Tom and the same face and the same eyes.

Although he did seem to have Hannah's dimples as he smiled at the sent of food.

"We'll sit down!" Hannah called as she waved a hand in the air.

The boy sat down and looked up at his mother, slightly confused.

"Where are you going?" He asked.  
It wasn't odd for their mother to be dressed like a bad ass punk Gustav figured.

"Meeting with the Rez with your aunt." Hannah said as she set the plates on the table as they all sat down.

"Resident Asshole." Bill muttered into Tom's ear.  
Tom smirked.

Just then the front door banged and a very pretty girl walked in.

She was the same age as Hannah.  
With a round, bright face that was full of freckles, dark red hair that fell down to her waist and bright blue eyes.

She was wearing a lime green halter dress with a pair of black heels.

"Speak of the devil." Hannah said as she set a pitcher of milk and a pitcher of some red substance on the table.

The others were watching Hannah bustle around the kitchen as she set dishes out and put them on serving platters.

"HOW AM I THE DEVIL? AND EVEN IF I AM! YOU HAVE DRAGGED ME DOWN TO THE FIERY PITS OF SMUTTY HELL!" the girl yelled.  
Hannah just laughed.

"SARAH SIMONE! NOW!" Hannah yelled.

There was a huffy sigh and a girl of the same age and height as the boy with dark brown hair, bright green almond shaped eyes and a precarious smirk walked into the kitchen.

"Sit!" Hannah barked at the girl.

She did as she was told, sitting next to her brother at the large kitchen table.

"What are we having?" The redhead asked as she plopped down next to Gustav.

"Pepper baked chicken, Green beans, corn on the cob, mashed potatoes and salad. I'm waiting for the bread to come out of the oven." Hannah said as she poked at a loaf of bread that was in the oven.

"What's for desert?" Georg asked, his way of showing shock at the fact that Bill had apparently married Julia Child.

"Pudding." Hannah stated in a Luna Lovegood voice, Not missing his rude remark, but over looking it with her own brand of sarcasm. Hannah set a large bowl of Salad on the table.

Bill snorted into his milk glass.

"Uhhmm…who are you?" Hannah asked.

This time Bill choked on his milk.

After he had put the milk down he said.

"This is my mom Simone, My stepdad Gordon, two band mates Georg und Gustav, and my twin brother." Bill stated.

Hannah nodded and gestured for them to start eating as she dished mashed potatoes into a bowl and added excess amounts of butter and cream.

"And like wise. This is my wife of eight years Hannah." Bill nodded to Hannah.  
She smiled and licked a potatoey spatula.

"Her twin sister Emily." Bill nodded to the redhead.

She was openly staring at Tom.

"Our three children, Ainslie Emily." Bill said looking at the girl as Simone helped her get salad.

"Tomas Gordon and Sarah Simone, as you already knew from her mothers incessant yelling."

"Is it my fault I'm deaf?" The girl asked.

"HEY! That's my excuse. You can't have it!" Emily said.

Hannah rolled her eyes as she set more food on the table.

"You're not deaf, you just have selective hearing loss." The little boy said.

"Don't be a sass." Hannah said. "And it's very nice to meet you." Hannah said looking around the table.

After all the food was on the table and a loaf of freshly made bread was cut they Hannah sat down.

"I have no clue where you get the cooking thing from. God knows I don't have it." Emily said in between a bites of food.

Bill's twin children were arguing over something in very loud German.

"Sarah! Tommy! If I hear another word out of your mouths you will not go swimming tonight," Bill said sharply.

They both were quiet and went back to their food.

Georg raised his eyebrows at Gustav but said nothing.

"You're a very good cook!" Gordon said.

"Thank you." Hannah said modestly as she ate her own food.

There was silence for a while, only the giggling of Ainslie as she poked at Gustavs fingernails and his poked back smiling, broke the silence.

Bill looked up at his wife who was watching Tommy and Sarah with a beady eye.

"That's an interesting shirt Hannah." Simone said looking at it.

"Thanks, Bill made it for me!" Hannah said grinning.

Bill smiled at her.

Georg mimed forcing himself to throw up by placing a finger down his throat.

Tom laughed slightly, causing a few confused looks from those who hadn't seen Georg's display.

**As always! please review!**

(and Yes, Hannah can cook all that, I have more gift in the _Arts _then Emily does, I doubt she can make a toaster strudel....) 


	4. Chapter 4

Most every one was done eating.

"You lot want desert?" Hannah asked.

A resounding 'yes please!" was sent through out the room.

"Who wants lemon cake and who wants chocolate pudding pie?" She asked.

"PUDDING CAKE!" the kids shouted.  
And Emily.

"Lemon for us I think." Georg said.

Hannah nodded and after a few moments came back out of the kitchen with a tray of deserts.

She put the pie in front of her children, wagged a finger in their faces and said "Don't make a mess."  
Put a piece in front of Emily and a bowl that had cake in it.

Emily raised her eyebrows.

"Its not like you're gonna eat it any way." Hannah said sarcasticly prodding at the bowl.

Emily just laughed and shrugged.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Georg yelled, he being the first one to take a bite.

"Watch your mouth in front of my children please." Bill said idly.

"What the hell is this?!" He shouted.

"Lemon cake…." Hannah said confused.

"NO! its, BETTER!" Georg looked at a loss for words.

Every one else took a bite of their cakes, having much the same reaction, well….with out the cuss words.

"What did you do to it?" Bill asked with a moan.

"You remmeber when I was baking it this morning?" Hannah asked.

"Uuhuuhh…."

"Well as a kid I always dipped my lemon cake in milk, thought it tasted good, so we happened to have a full gallon of cream in the fridge, so I dumped half of it on the cake and let it sit in the fridge, I guess it tastes good." Hannah said chewing idly on her cake.

"Can I move in with you?" Georg asked Bill.

"No." He shook his head.

Tommy and Sarah laughed.

~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Things were silent as they finished their deserts.

Bill seemed to be on the edge of his seat.

He reached a hand over the table and touched Hannah's slim, bony hand with a delay that could only convey love and trust.

Hannah looked up at him and nodded, asking 'what can I do for you?' 'How can I make you feel better?'.

"What do you think of all this?" Bill asked.  
It was obvious to everyone at the table that he respected her thoughts very much.

Hannah took a long sip of the red stuff (which the Germans later learned that it was indeed kool-aid. A sort of sugary drink mix that children liked) and looked around the table.

With a slow methodical step she pushed her chair back, lifted her plate, and rinsed it off in the sink.

"I think…" She turned back to Bill.

She leaned over to him, leaning her palms on the table and looking him right in the eye.  
Her face was stern as she said; "I think it's about god damn time." She smirked.

Emily bust out laughing.  
"Great way to put that! Étonnant! Fantastico." Emily said waving her hands in the air.

"Hannah wasn't kidding." Tom smirked at Emily.  
He was only just seeing her.  
He had been so busy thinking about Bill that he hadn't really seen her when she walked in.

She was breathtakingly beautiful.  
The sort of thing he had wet dreams about.  
He teeth were really nice too…


	5. Chapter 5

"Well it is!" Hannah laughed as she scooped up Ainslie so she could wash her hands in the kitchen sink.

"Well we were wondering who long it would take for you two to get over your issues." Emily said nodding.

"Mum, can we go play?" The twins asked.

"That's fine, as long as you clear your plate." Sarah and Tommy nodded and ran off.

"Or I could do it." Hannah sighed as she picked up the plates and rinsed them in the sink.

"And then after the whole show." Hannah put quotations around show. "At the MTV awards, that left us wondering."

"When you guys fight it's really entertaining" Emily said. "I've watched that video thousands of times; the best part is you didn't even know you were being filmed."

Bill was looking at Hannah with wide eyes.

He stood up and looked at her.

Hannah looked at him sympathetically, "You left out the little thing about you having a twin brother and a family, and that you were a rock star, so I left out the bit where I have every single Tokio Hotel song – "

"That includes Devilish." Emily cut in.

"Ever made on my iPod and I have since I was fourteen. You wonder why I know you so well, it's cause I spent the majority of my teenage years reading articles on Tokio Hotel Rocks and writing fanfictions about you lot." Hannah smiled.

There was silence for a moment.

"You're a conniving bitch you know that?" Bill asked.

"It's why you married me." Hannah nodded kissing him.

"You're lucky I love you." Bill said.

"You're lucky I have you tied around my finger." Hannah said holing up a bony finger in the air and twirling it.

Bill took a step back and wagged a finger in her face.

Hannah lifted an eyebrow and shifted her weight from one him to the other, crossing her arms.

"You're still a bitch." Bill said.

"Get over it babe." Hannah smirked before screaming "DID YOU GET YOUR SCHOOL WORK DONE?! I WANT YOU WORKING ON THOSE MATH SHEETS?"

"Ja Mutti, we did them." Tommy said poking his head in the room.

"Go get them." Hannah said as she started putting away food.

"Can I help?" Simone asked.

"If you want too." Hannah said.

"Oh, it's fine." Simone said. "Where do you want me?" She asked Hannah.

"Uhhmm…I like her, she doesn't come in here and boss me around in my kitchen!" Hannah said looking at Bill with a big cheesy smile. "How about you do the dishes and I'll do every thing else?" Hannah said smiling at Simone.

"Sure thing." She said as she walked to the sing.

Hannah drew a hand to her chest and said "yes." As she smiled cheekily.

The boys laughed at her.

"I really hate doing dishes." Hannah said cheerily as she packed mashed potatoes into a container.

Tommy walked up with a math sheet in his hands.  
Hannah nodded and looked at him, "I'll go over these in a moment, you can go play." He smiled a huge cheeky grin and ran off.

Hannah looked down at the paper with a confused look on her face.  
She reached into the kitchen drawer and pulled out a pen and a calculator.

She added up the problems and marked the ones that were wrong.  
"God I suck at math." Hannah said.

Just then the phone rang.  
Hannah threw a dish rag over her shoulder, picked up Ainslie who was clawing her way up Hannah's side and picked up the phone.

"Kaulitz." Hannah answered.

She was silent for a moment before she rolled her eyes and said "Ich ich dont spricht Englisch."

Gustav raised his eyebrows.  
"I thought she didn't speak German?" He asked Emily, remembering what Hannah had told him before.

"Since when?" Emily asked scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Ich Ich bin Es tut mir leid, Sir, ich - Ich weiß nicht, was du sagst .... sorry, haben einen schönen Tag." Hannah said as she hung up the phone.

"Freaking Telemarketers." Hannah giggled to her daughter that was still perched on her hip.

Hannah put the child down and looked around the kitchen, it was just about cleaned up.

Hannah looked at the clock on the stove and sighed.

"Well, we gotta go." Hannah said.

Ainslie whined a bit. "Nien! Don't go!" she said.

"I'll be back in a few hours love." Hannah said as she lifted her up and placed her in Bill's awaiting arms.

"SARAH! TOMMY! I'M LEAVING!" Hannah yelled.

"LATER MUTTI!" Was heard from a room upstairs.

Hannah rolled her eyes and picked up her purse.

"You've got the manuscripts?" Hannah asked Emily, who was still staring at Tom.

"Oh, yeah." Emily said as she picked up her rather large purse and pulled out a stack of paper that had to be at least eight hundred pages.

"Brilliant." Hannah said.

"It was nice to meet all of you." Emily said waving as she walked out the door.

Hannah kissed Ainslie on the head, smooched Bill on the lips, smacked Georg's ass and was out the front door.

"Okay." Gordon said.

"Yeah. awesome." Bill said, still speaking English.

Tom snorted. "America has NOT done you well Bill." He said.

Bill just rolled his eyes.

___________________________________________________


	6. Chapter 6

**As always, remember, We're review whores!  
please! review!**

**

* * *

**Bill wasn't sure what to do now that Hannah had left.  
In some ways, Hannah was the strong structure that Bill hid behind when he was scared, nervous or just plain tired.

But she wasn't here to distract him by telling him something to do, or yelling at the kids.

So much had changed since Tom and he had fought.

He had grown, changed.

Sarah ran up to him as he stood in the kitchen.

"Guess what daddy?" She asked, showing off her dimples that were only there when she really smiled.

"What?"

"You gotta guess!" she exclaimed bouncing up and down.

"Tommy ate the little plastic Army Man again?" Bill guessed.

Georg raised and eyebrow. "Don't even ask man." Bill said sighing.

Gustav snorted.

"Nope! That's not it!" Sarah laughed jumping up and down. "Guess again?"

Bill opened his mouth before he seemed to have heard something.

"Is Jack awake?"

"Dang it." Sarah cursed. "Yeah, he woke up."

"Thank you. Did you finish your homework?" Bill asked.

Sarah smiled at him.

"Go do it now." Bill said sternly.

"Fine!" Sarah huffed before darting away.

"Ahh, Bill?" Georg asked.

"Yes?" He said back as he made his way out of the kitchen.  
The others, not knowing what to do just fallowed him.

"You do know it's in the middle of July right?"

The hallways were littered with things, but the large house didn't just look like a large house, it looked like a home.

"Yes, I know that thanks very much." Bill said sharply.

"Then why are all your kids doing homework?" Gustav asked looking around at the photos on the walls.

"I hated school." Bill said as he climbed a staircase.

"I know, I was there." Tom said rolling his eyes.

"Hannah flunked out of Jr. High School."

"She looked smart." Georg said.

Bill spun around sharply. "She's extraordinary intelligent." He said with a bite to his voice. "She is just not able to work in the school system. She went through high school online. We wanted our kid's homeschooled, you'll find that America is not like Germany, because we live in California. We didn't want our kids going to school with the rich kids. The ones that have it all."

"I don't know, you look pretty well off." Georg said.

"We are well off, that doesn't mean that I want my kids to have no morals."

Bill turned the corner into a bedroom and opened the door.

Inside the cheerily decorated room was a crib with a one year old baby standing up.

"Hey Jacks." He said lifting him up.

The baby giggled and put his head on Bills shoulder.

"This is our youngest, James David." Bill said.

Simone jumped on the baby and started petting his brown hair.

"He's so beautiful." Simone cooed.

Bill nodded.

"Just let me get him something to eat and then we can talk yeah?" Bill asked, it felt good to naturally slip into German.

The others nodded as they made their way back down to the kitchen.

They all sat around the island as Bill opened the fridge.

"Here." He handed the baby to Tom.  
Tom looked down at it as he cradled the young thing in his arms.

This. Was. Odd.

Georg raised his eyebrows at Tom as Simone cooed and rubbed the small boys head.

"So…" Bill said as he turned around with a thing of mashed potatoes for the child.

Bill lifted Jack and put him in the highchair that was sitting in the corner before scooting it to the table where he could feed the boy.

"So." Tom said.

"Well you've seen me, now it's your turn." Bill said.

"What?" Gustav asked, not getting it one bit.

Tom just rolled his eyes.

"Gustav's getting married, Georg's got a girlfriend, Andi's married and has a kid, but it happened the other way around." Tom said.

The baby made gurgling noises.

"Juice." He said again and again.

"You have juice." Bill said as he held out a sippy cup. The little boy took it smiling as Bill helped him so it wouldn't fall.

"Is that it?" Bill asked.

"Pretty much…" Georg sighed.

Bill stayed silent.

The baby was gurgling in the background.

"You got married." Tom said.

"You are such an observant person." Bill snipped, although it was in more of a teasing manner then an upset one.

"Yeah, well you know how I do." Tom said as he 'popped his collar.'

It was quite again.

"I wish I could have been there." Tom said.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked absentmindedly.

"I wish I could have been at your wedding, at the birth of the twins, I wish I had been there."

Tom said.

Simone looked at Gordon, who looked at Georg and Gustav who looked at the Twins, silently they stood up, leaving the two of them alone.

"I wish you were too." Bill muttered.

He sniffed back what Tom knew to be tears; he even had a few in his eyes.

"I wish that I would have come and found you," Bill said. "I should have looked for you."

Tom just nodded as Bill fed the baby.

"Do you like being a dad?" Tom asked.

Bill looked up and smiled.

"I would never give it up." Bill said. "They're my life; I couldn't live with out my children."

"I always knew you'd be a good dad." Tom said.

Bill let out a little Huh sound and wiped the baby's chin.

"Did you – ?" Tom wasn't sure how to say what he wanted to say.

It seemed a bit wrong.

"Tommy's named after you." Bill nodded. "And Gordon, be was a better dad then Jorg ever was." Bill turned from Jack and looked at Tom.

"Sarah after Hannah's grandmother and Simone after Mom, but Hannah always liked the name Sarah Simone. I'm just now starting to think that maybe it was because she knew what my – our mothers name was Simone. We picked out Sarah Simone before we did Tom."

He lifted Jack out of the highchair and placed the child on his lap, he cooed and gurgled, still not able to really speak.

"Hannah said that since she got to name Sarah, even though I liked the name a lot, that I should get to name Tom. So, I asked her what about Tomas, I didn't want it to be just like you, but I wanted some piece of my old life still here for the next…I don't know, Generation…" Bill said, with the face that he always wore when he thought something he said sounded stupid. "And then, Ainslie, I guess Hannah had always liked that name, so with the next child we had Ainslie Emily after her twin sister, and then James David. James because that was her father's name, and I picked David after Jost, and then we just call him Jack because Hannah had an uncle that she loved dearly named Jack." Bill nodded.

"Interesting. And you think she knew the motives behind your naming all this time?" Tom asked.

"I'm starting to think so..." Bill's face lit up for a moment before he stood straight up, lifting the baby out of the highchair and running off to the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell?" Tom muttered

Bill looked into a few rooms before he went into a room off the staircase of the second floor.

He opened the door in a jerky motion and looked in to see The G's and his parents playing with the other kids.

"Hi dad." Tommy said looking at him.

Bill raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell was that?" Tom huffed as he ran up to Bill.

"It was too quiet." He said with a suspicious glance to the children.

Ainslie seemed to be braiding Georg's hair as he sat there quietly and Tomas and Sarah were trying to pull Gustav to the ground.

"I'll take that!" Simone said leaning in to take the baby.

"You know Bill." She said as she lifted the small child into the air.

"Had you and Tom not had that little spat." She cringed at the word.

"You would have had free babysitting since day one." Simone said.

"And why's that?" Bill asked.

"Because this little boy is just so dern handsome!" she cooed.

Bill raised an eyebrow and muttered something under his breath.

"Right…" Bill said. "You can blame Tom for that." He said in a slightly biting voice Tom knew was for him.

Ainslie ran up to Bill and looked up at him.  
He put a hand on her head and sighed into the air.

"FML." Bill muttered, must to the confusion of the others, Tomas and Sarah laughed though.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thats it for now!  
wacha think!?  
REVIEW!__  
__________________________________________________________________________________________**

"GOOD AFTERNOON MY GOOD FELLOWS!" Hannah said as she pranced into the house and snatched the baby away from Simone, holding him aloft in the air as he giggled.

Emily was doing a little dance.

"LA DA DA DA DA DA DA DUMMM DUMM DAA DAA DAAA DAAAA" Hannah sang in tune to the song "A dream is a wish your heart makes." From Disney's Cinderella.

"A DREAM IS A WISH YOUR HEART MAKES! WHEN YOU'RE FAST ASLEEP!" Hannah sang in a faster key then the song normally was set.

Emily plopped down at the piano that was off the living room where they were all sitting in (If not a tad Awkwardly) and started to play cheerfully.

Tomas and Sarah started to dance arm and arm together to the music, laughing gaily.

"IN DREAMS YOU CAN LOOSE YOUR HEARTACHE, WHATEVER YOU WISH YOU FOR, YOU KEEP, HAVE FAITH IN YOUR DREAMS AND SOMEDAY, YOUR RAINBOW WILL COME SHINING THROUGH!"

"smiling," Bill corrected with a small smile.

"Whatever." Hannah said as she set the baby down on the couch next to Georg.  
He put an arm out to make sure the baby wouldn't fall off.

"GUESS WHAT BABY?!" Hannah asked bouncing up and down.

"You're getting your books published?" Bill asked with a bored expression.  
Tom knew he was faking it.

"Aww… you're no fun." Hannah wined.

"Honey, I'm proud of you and all, but really, your books have been published before, you don't have to dance around the house every time a new one gets published." He nodded taking her face into his hands.

"That's what you think." Hannah said, "But really! Where would the fun in that be…." Hannah said.

"I really don't know dear…" Bill smiled.


End file.
